rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Show
"You never know what to expect." -Slogan of Show. Description Show is a show that features Regular Show Wiki users as characters. It was created by Rackliffelikespurple. The first episode was published on July 25, 2012. The series is published usually every Wednesday. Currently, the show is in its third season. Origins The concept of the series began when user Rackliffelikespurple joked with fellow user New Heathera about the first being the owner of the latter and the latter being a wolf. This continued for the next few days and still does, when Rackliffelikespurple joked about the two having their own series. New Heathera then went along with the joke and said the first episode should be "The Mystery of the Lost Cake". A few days later, Rackliffelikespurple thought about making the series, but wanted to add one more character. This character being the inspiration of Utter solitude. Rackliffelikespurple then started thinking up the character and turned her into the mayor of the town who is very lazy. He then wrote and published the first episode on July 25, 2012. Characters Main Characters *'Rack' - Based on the user Rackliffelikespurple. He is a human, and is very kind and caring. However, he is very oblivious, in particular NH's evil side. He is also very annoying and nerdy. Usually, he wears a purple shirt with blue jeans and wears glasses. He also has brown hair. In "Why Rack Does Stuff for US", it was revealed the reason Rack does stuff for US is because she saved his life from a large tower that almost fell on him. However, he quit thanks to NH's advice, and the two battled. In the end, Rack saved her life, as NH was trying to assassinate her. As such, the deal was off. The Dep. Mayor replaced Rack as US's assistant (see "Recurring Characters"). He has a grandmother, as mentioned in "Are You Serious?". He is usually the one that tries to keep everyone under control. He is sometimes made fun of for his nerdi-ness, mostly by US. *'NH' - Based on the user New Heathera. He is a wolf and can talk, but has an evil side and plans to rule the world later on. Usually, like most wolves, NH is nude and has gray fur, but when relaxing, he wears a red robe and wears reading glasses. When relaxing, he also has a pipe in his mouth that blows bubbles. It was revealed in "The Tale of a Wolf" the reason NH wants to take over the world is because he was picked on by his fellow wolves as a wolf pup, being the runt of the litter. He is constantly mistaken for a dog. He has a hatred for squirrels and clothes, especially pants; he usually eats squirrels right when they appear and tries to take clothes off whenever forced to wear them. It is revealed in "A Pointless Episode" NH's natural fur color is white, explaining the gray complexion to be a result of poor hygiene. Although he is clearly the smartest of the main characters, he has very poor hygiene, as mentioned; he does not enjoy water, his teeth have fallen out from being brushed (though this was mainly a gag), and has almost no idea how to do simple self-chores, such as clipping off nails. *'US' - Based on the user Utter solitude. She is a human, and the mayor of the town, but does not take her job seriously and is too lazy to do stuff for herself, always making excuses to not do something she is asked to do. Usually, she wears a purple suit and has brown hair. She also has a bump on her belly, symbolizing she is pregnant. It was revealed in "The Tale of a Wolf" that US used to be calm and normal, but thanks to Rack's "Robo Dog" hitting her head, she became more erratic and lazy. She has an uncle who lives in New Hampshire, as mentioned in "A Pointless Episode". It is implied she, like NH, does not like clothes, saying comments like "Darn public nudity being against the law", and mentioning "That breeze feels great", implying she is not wearing anything under her dress in said episode. Despite being pregnant, she rarely shows stereotypes of pregnancy and due to her knowing karate and being surprisingly fast for a pregnant woman, some even comment they forgot she is still pregnant. Although she is lazy, she has an amazing singing voice, with even NH commenting on it as impressive. *'Rig' - Based on the user Rigbybestie1510. She is a dog, and is NH's servant, but is hyperactive. She is a brown dog, and, like most dogs, nude. She was introduced as a main character in "The Toast Burner of Doom", but made minor appearances before that. Rig is in an "relationship" with a tire, who she calls, well, Tire. They married in "A Pointless Episode", where Tire was back out of her body, but was eaten again shortly after the wedding. Her tongue also constantly sticks out. It was revealed in "The Tale of a Wolf" that she and NH met after NH was put into a pen full of puppies, which Rig was in. Rig also constantly threatens to "pootie" (fart) when things don't go her way or describing something that is awful. Rig is known for talking extremely fast and constantly speaks about sweets, most notably being pie, and many varieties of it, real or made up. She is the only non-adult main character on the show, although it is hinted she is actually immortal and millions of years old, stuck in the mindset and appearance of a kid. Although she takes care of herself poorly (such as eating foods like "manure pie") she still retains a very clean appearance, much to the dismay of NH. Recurring Characters *'Deputy Mayor' - As his name states, he is US's deputy mayor. He debuted in the "Stories of Randomness" segment "What Does She Do, Anyway?". He has since become a recurring character. He usually appears when he is called upon by US to do something for her that she is too lazy to do. It was revealed in "All I Want for Christmas is to Shoot Santa" that he has a crush on US, although there were minor hints before that he did, so much so he wants to marry her (as revealed in "The 1 Dollar Scam"). He has a tendency to run away crying after having his feelings get hurt, usually by US. He had a mustache until the episode "The New Guy", where his mustache was ripped off by US and were thereafter banned from USville. Dep. Mayor wears a tan cop-esque outfit and wears sunglasses all the time, the reason being "his eyes are sensitive", and therefore we have never seen his eyes as of yet. Despite his appearance being menacing, as mentioned, he is very sensitive, and rarely is treated fairly. His real name has yet to be revealed. He has a "time of the month", which is indeed odd for a male to go through. *'Old Man' - As his name states, he is an elderly man who constantly rants about what he hates these days and praises the "old days". He debuted in "All I Want for Christmas is to Shoot Santa". He was originally going to be a one-time character, but he was very well liked by fans and the show's staff, and so he was made a recurring character. It is revealed in "All I Want for Christmas is to Shoot Santa" that he was in "the war" and that his wife is deceased, later named Sue, and his entire life up to this point was revealed in "History Class Taken to a New Level". It is implied he wears adult diapers, as he mentioned he was "damp" in one episode. Old Man wears red plaid shirt and pants, looking very much like "long Johns", possibly hinting that he is Scottish. His name, like Dep.'s, has yet to be revealed. He is known to have strain in his voice constantly and is rarely in a good mood. Episodes Season 1 *1. "The Mystery of the Lost Cake" (7/25/2012) Guest Star: Finnfionnafan321 as FFF *2. "Why Rack Does Stuff for US" (8/1/2012) *3. "NH Rules All'" (8/8/2012) *4. "Stories of Randomness" (8/15/2012) *5. "Spider Wolf" (8/22/2012) *6. "Can't You Just Fetch?" (8/29/2012) *7. "The Toast Burner of Doom" (9/5/2012) *8. "Fighting with Wolves" (9/12/2012) *9. "Are You Serious?" (9/19/2012) Guest Star: Owen Lover as Rigby Bird *10. "Darkness" (9/26/2012) *11. "Fail Brick" (10/3/2012) *12. "Race of the Idiots" (10/10/2012) *13. "NH and this Other Wolf" (10/17/2012) Guest Star: Kait Dunlap as Kait *14. "Ghosty Doom" (10/24/2012) *15. "The Tale of a Wolf" (11/7/2012) Season 2 *1. "The New Guy" (12/19/2012) *2. "All I Want for Christmas is to Shoot Santa" (12/26/2012) Guest Star: Santa Claus as Himself *3. "This is Not a Musical: Seriously, It's Not" (1/2/2013) *4. "Stories of Randomness II" (1/9/2013) *5. "Muskles" (1/16/2013) *6. "Circular Heavy Torture Device" (1/23/2013) *7. "A Pointless Episode" (1/30/2013) *8. "Rackcoon" (2/6/2013) *9. "Zaniacs" (2/13/2013) Guest Stars: The Zaniacs as Themselves *10. "Pastus" (2/20/2013) *11. "The Horrible Doctor Ep" (2/27/2013) *12. "No, I Don't Want Any Soy Sauce" (3/6/2013) Guest Star: Sboy13 as Sboy *13. "Dirt Mound Valley" (3/13/2013) *14. "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service" (3/20/2013) *15. "Yes, We're Doing Time Travel; Problem?" (3/27/2013) Season 3 NOTICE: THIS SEASON WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME *1. "The 1 Dollar Scam" (7/25/2013) *2. "History Class Taken to a New Level" (7/31/2013) Guest Stars: Cartoon Parodies as Themselves *3. "Rig" (8/7/2013) *4. "Stories of Randomness III" (8/14/2013) *5. "A Wolf in Alien's Clothing" (8/21/2013) *6. "Waste Money, Die Better" (8/28/2013) *7. "Who's That Guy?" (9/11/2013) Production Writing Writing Staff *Rackliffelikespurple (Head Writer): 37 episodes *New Heathera: 34 episodes *Utter solitude: 31 episodes *Kait Dunlap: 9 episodes (Season 3+) Other Writers *Rigbybestie1510: 15 episodes (Season 1 only) *Owen Lover: 1 episode *The bright cube: 3 episodes *Kait Dunlap: 9 episodes (Season 2 only) *Racc00n: 1 episode *Sboy13: 3 episodes *AngryGodzillaPie: 1 episode *Arturo3x!: 1 episode Former Writers *Rigbybestie1510: 15 episodes (Season 2 only) Other Also, if anyone wants to write a fanfic of Show, go ahead. But make a blog so it is not confused with the episodes.